This invention relates to a livestock watering system and more particularly to a livestock watering system having means associated therewith for preventing the water from freezing.
It is desirable to have some means for watering livestock other than the conventional open tanks which are subject to contamination and freezing. Several waterer systems have been provided but difficulty has been experienced in preventing the water therein from freezing.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved livestock watering system.
A further object of the invention is to provide a livestock watering system wherein means is provided for allowing the heat from the ground and the circulating water to prevent the water from freezing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a livestock watering system including means therein for preventing the water in the system from freezing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a livestock watering system which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.